


My saving grace

by Akariorukidea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nobody did it, also i love my RK1K server they definitely moved me to make this for them, first android marriage folks, minor character death though, so i did, this is for y'all my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akariorukidea/pseuds/Akariorukidea
Summary: Apparently, the Deviant Hunter had caught him, and he couldn’t be happier for it.





	My saving grace

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA THIS IS FUCKING GIGANTIC its been TWO WEEKS since i've last managed to write anything. This is a blessing tbh, thank Bryan posting a picture with his wedding attire y'all.
> 
> And... tbh... I just wanted to make it fluff? Like, I was craving it. And I might have poured my entire soul in this haha so have it.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Ps: Spellchecking in process because this is too big and my english is too raw qwq

He shifted his weight from a leg to another; eyes scanning his surroundings with uncertainty twisting his wires. It didn’t matter If he was made of plastic and metal, because the only thing he had been feeling ever since the start of that day, was the pure and overwhelming wave of nervosism that washed over him upon realizing what it would be happening today. A day he never expected to come in his life while living in the luxury of Carl’s mansion, or even setting up a revolution in order to free his people. This was a day he hardly ever had time to stop and wonder about —or even had someone to consider sharing it with— but still, it had arrived. After months of hard work, of suffering and high tension, Markus finally gets to stop for a moment and freak out about something that was not related to his people being slaughtered or politicians being sketchy.

_He was getting married._

A lump formed in his throat as he watched the guests arrive and start taking their seats on the white chairs carefully organized in a semi-circle before the altar. There were countless familiar faces that he expected in that day, such as Kara and her small family or his father — who regardless his frail health, still was alive to witness the day his adopted son would become not only the first Android to go down history, but also the first one to exchange vows with his better half. Glee bloomed inside his chest cavity as he watched Carl’s wheelchair come to a stop by the last chair on the left side of the front row, and he couldn’t help but to feel his smile grow wider once Leo settled on the chair beside their father.

Leo, who looked much younger and dapper in his elegant black suit. His step-brother sent a sheepish look in his direction, diverting his look from Markus’ amazed expression once his beaming smile became too much to bear. They weren’t as thick as thieves, but after seeking help and beginning treatment, Leo seemed much more amicable towards the RK200, mainly after his determined actions brought the world —both for humans and androids— to a groundbreaking change. Markus never asked, but it wasn’t hard to notice the amazed looks the youngest Manfred would send his way; the thought of being seen in a new light by Leo warming his heart and making all their differences remain in the past, where they belong.

Markus was able to say he had a family other than the one he found within his kin while running away, and that family was about to grow larger.

As the final guests settled down, he allowed his mismatched look to admire the [breathtaking view](https://www.insideweddings.com/inspiration/photo/31488/wedding-ceremony/poolside-ceremony-at-sunset/) which surrounded him. The decoration was simple —Connor and him never being ones to appreciate ostentation— with white petals scattered across the pathway which separated the rows of chairs and led to the aisle in which he was standing at this very moment. Above his head, a white roof was supported by four pillars sculpted to resemble those adorning the Greek temples, with a few vines and leaves placed around the front of the arch while delicate chrysantemums decorated both the green and white. Behind him was situated a small table with a thin, white sheet, which was draped over it with an ornamented lamp resting on top of it — adding to the delicacy of the ensemble.

But nothing could beat the mesmerizing view behind his back.

Carl had accepted their wishes of not making a flashy ceremony, but that didn’t keep him from finding one of the most stunning locations possible for his son’s wedding to be held. Behind the arch there was a large pool with crystalline water reflecting the warm sunlight beginning to dim due the arrival of the sunset. Two great pots with well pruned bushes stood by the corners of the symmetrical half circle behind the altar, while the Greek pattern seemed to be followed by the pillars standing tall above one of the sides of the pool and the banisters near the stone paths which led to other parts of the area — one of these being the building in which the after party would be held. The green was rich in tall trees, well cared bushes, and plants that surrounded the pool, being extended to the clearing behind the magnificent fountain by the pool — which just happened to be surrounded by beautifully shaped rocks and squared bushes, cautiously trimmed in perfect square shapes.

It was a sight of dreams. The decoration was barely needed because mother nature was already there to provide them with its beauty, and that was probably the biggest gift that Carl could have ever given them. He just couldn’t wait until he saw Connor’s expression when—

His artificial breathing came to a momentary halt. _Connor._ His fiancee, and soon to be husband, who would be walking down that aisle and towards him sooner than later.

Red warnings of increasing stress levels flashed before his eyes, and he had to blink countless times in order to push them away. He knew he was a mess, there was no need to remind him, thank you very much.

His apprehensive look came to find his friends, who had promptly claimed their seats close to his father and brother. North quirked up a brow and smiled teasingly while Simon chuckled and Josh beamed at him, waving a hand in a greeting. All of them were dressed accordingly, although North refused to wear a dress —One would limit her movements in case some problem came to light, she had said— and was sporting a beautiful pearlescent one piece with laced bell sleeves and a generous cleavage, which had a beautiful necklace falling over it. Her hair was styled in a stunning french braid pulled to the side, decorated with small crystals that sparkled in the sunlight; Red lips croaked into the same teasing smile while her hazel eyes exuded mischief. _Nervous are we, oh great leader?_ She teased through their open channel, causing Markus to fight back the urge to roll his eyes while Simon and Josh snickered by her side. With friends like this, who needed enemies?

But she was right. He was definitely nervous. Connor had always been perfect in his eyes, from the way he dealt with things to his methodical behavior, hardly ever looking disheveled even though they spent months blazing through enemy forces while they fought for their people’s freedom. No matter how down in the dump they were, Connor still remained impeccable and pristine, and that fact always mesmerized Markus to no end. The bar was clearly set high for a man like him, and yet, he didn’t hesitate to say yes after Markus’ cheesy proposal. It was beyond him, honestly, because although he would always see Connor as his equal… there was no doubt the RK800 was Markus’ personal deity. One that was able to balance violence and grace in a way Markus’ pacifist heart never could — or better saying, never would. He ushered his people to fight for their rights, to fight for their lives, and yet… he was no fighter. If he had to face this battle on his own, he would have failed. Because Markus was never a man to speak with his fists, and during a conflict where humans shoot first and ask questions later, sometimes diplomacy is not as effective as he hoped it would be.

Connor, however, was the key for the tables to be turned in their favor.

After Markus convinced the former Deviant Hunter to break through his orders and shatter the red walls of his programming —which had been probably the most intimate moment he had ever shared with anyone up to that point— they fled the freighter and the incoming attack that Connor had unwillingly brought along. It had been a narrow escape, but they made it nonetheless thanks to Markus quick adaptability and Connor’s advanced fighting abilities. Jericho exploded, the humans retreated, and Markus had no choice but to lead his people to another hideout. He was on automatic pilot by that point, and after hearing from each one of his companions that they would ‘follow him no matter his choice’, Markus only happened to feel the the burden laid upon his shoulders intensifying. He wasn’t as close to them as he is today, so they had no idea of the inner turmoil eating at his mechanisms once they placed not only their lives, but of all of their people’s, on his bare hands.

He was a caretaker meant for domestic services, how was he supposed to lead an entire community to their freedom? _What was he thinking?_

But then he found Connor, hugging himself with a sullen expression in a distant corner from everyone else. Connor who, without a shred of hesitance in his beautiful brown eyes, suggested a plan where he could infiltrate Cyberlife and free millions of androids sleeping inside it in order to tip the balance in Markus’ favor. It was a bold move, and after seeing what Connor was capable back at the freighter, Markus had no doubt that if there was someone who could pull a stunt like that and succeed… That person would be Connor.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to allow it.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him. Maybe the glint of sadness that he happened to detect in Connor’s determined gaze, or even the way his lips were pursed in a thin line which screamed tension. He was not going off to this mission thinking he would succeed, he was going off to this mission certain _he would fail_. Fear. That was what Markus detected in Connor’s expression that night, and that was also what kept him from allowing his most recent ally to throw himself into the lion’s den. Markus wouldn’t have him going off in a suicidal mission only to make up for something he wasn’t even quite in control of. “ _I’m not letting you kill yourself over guilt, Connor_ ,” He had said, tone firm and passionate while his hand came to rest on the surprised android’s shoulder, “ _You are one of us now, and I’ll not stand by and accept your death.”_

Connor tried to argument with him, but Markus had set his foot down about that. There would be no more deaths that night, and that was final.

However, Markus didn’t expect the events that followed. The humans were still on the hunt for them, and there was a rumor of the president articulating the construction of improvised camps in order to dismantle all of the androids, but that rumor was quickly snuffed out when humans themselves protested against it. Apparently, his pacifist decisions had evoked some empathy in people, and the idea of recreating the same scenario of pain and horror that had tarnished the history of humankind not so many years ago, was definitely not well received by the masses.

That brought some hope into him, because that meant some people did see them as more than machines not worth of any sentiment. Saw them as equals, even though they were made of wires, plastic and metal. People cared, and although the numbers were not as impressive as the numbers of terrified humans who saw them as objects instead of living beings, it was already a chance; but Markus had to admit that he had absolute no idea on which step he should take next. What should he do? How should he take advantage of this opening that had been offered to them? He was lost. He was so lost. Carl had told him he was someone who brought changes, who was meant to fight, but he didn’t feel like a fighter. Millions depended on him, idolized him even, and yet… he just didn’t know what to do.

Which was why Connor turned out to be his beacon while he traveled across the stormy seas of his conscience.

Connor had advanced expertise, Connor knew how to make unthinkable calculations, Connor who was programmed to be a soldier — thing Markus had never been. It didn’t take long for the RK prototype to come to his aid, offering his services in other ways since Markus had not allowed him to follow his previous plan of leading a one-man-only heist in the enemy’s premises. Markus had been surprised at first, but soon accepted his offering and heard what Connor had to say. In a couple hours, they had a plan.

And after several months of hard work, camaraderie and devotion, _they had won_.

After long weeks of erratic conflicts and unnecessary bloodshed, androids could finally rejoice the sweet taste of freedom as their shackles were officially destroyed by President Warren’s televised announcement. Connor and Markus never relented to the violent responses from the humans, answering in kind at times whenever Connor took lead of things. Markus watched as North became Connor’s shadow, following him everywhere with a devotion that was borderline amusing. Markus never relented to her violent requests, being the kind soul he was, but Connor was a complete different story. Connor never hesitated to pull the trigger, neither backed down from a single glare contest with Agent Perkins —which he always seemed to come out from as a winner— and never held back from showing the humans that yes, they were a rational and pacifist species, but they also could be just as violent —if not worse— when threatened. The only reason why they aren’t, it’s because they choose not to. This alone is enough to show superiority against their oppressors, and while some pointed judgmental fingers in their direction, others started to question why shouldn’t them be defending themselves when they were being killed without reason. Connor’s ‘violent’ efforts to keep his people safe during Markus’ demonstrations started to be seen as something acceptable, something natural to do, and before the new… The minorities became the majority, and humans began to join their marches and support their cause.

President Warren attempted something else, issuing a warrant for androids to be delivered to the government, but most owners resisted the order. Some officers didn’t even pass some fences, and many had doors slammed on their noses, all of because the same thing: humans were protecting their androids. If the police wanted to take them, then they would need to apprehend entire families, causing hell to break loose if any civilian was injured in the process. In no time, President Warren was forced to call down her forces once again, having Markus and Connor’s chances of success to rise more and more each day, which was something both were highly pleased at.

However, not everything was roses. Terrible days came around, days where —regardless of Connor’s relentless attempts— they still lost many androids to conflicts, because while some humans joined their cause, others fueled their hatred due losing their jobs and being affronted by the idea of machines trying to ‘play human’, so many of the protests ended with blue and red painting the streets. At the end of every single one of these events, Markus would break down as soon as he was alone with Connor. To his friends —who he happened to become surprisingly close to after some time— and his people, he was as controlled and confident as always, but to Connor he could let all out. He could sob, allow his soul to feel the grief while sobs racked through his body. Was in moments like this that their intimacy began to grow, at every touch and whisper of reassurance, and at every single time they interfaced so that Connor could feel everything Markus was feeling. It was something they always did, having happened the first time when Markus exposed his vulnerable side to Connor, causing the revolutionary leader’s cerulean heart to skip a beat. “ _Why?_ ” He had asked, to which Connor answered with a fond smile and a gentle, “ _Because I’m not letting you go through anything alone, ever again._ ”  
  
Markus had already began feeling certain things around the resourceful android, but after that line, it was just tumbling downhill for him.

The revolution was tiresome, scary, and terribly lengthy… But with Connor by his side, Markus felt as invulnerable as everyone thought he was. Connor was his pillar, the voice of reassurance he needed to hear when faith was slipping off through his fingers, the arms he needed to protect him from the world while he broke down for those who were lost and he couldn’t save. In a span of a few weeks, the man who was designed specifically to hunt him down… Had become his everything, and Markus had absolutely no idea how to deal with that mess of feelings while they were facing such tormented times. Also, there was the fact that Connor never seemed to give any hints of feeling the same, remaining as serious and focused as ever; the perfect shield for the perfect messiah. Their dynamics were perfect. Their synchrony? Impeccable. Androids began to respect Connor just as much as they respected Markus, seeking him out about certain matters and allowing the RK200 to have a few moments to himself. That way, Markus was never overwhelmed, because even when his systems were exploding with warnings of critical stress levels… The chocolate eyed prototype was always there to provide him comforting whispers and peace of mind. Connor was to him, what he was to his people.

So imagine his surprise when he found himself facing his partner’s own vulnerability.

It was during the dawn of one of their battles. Cyberlife had made its final attempt on regaining control of the situation by deploying a model which was meant to replace Connor when his model became obsolete: the RK900. The machine had been relentless, doing everything in its power to achieve it’s goal of capturing the deviant leaders; just like Connor had done once upon a time. The advanced prototype had them cornered during one of their secret meetings with Hank —who happened to provide them with important information as he remained a Lieutenant from the DPD— and it didn’t waste time on pouncing at them. The combat had been difficult, the RK900 model was far more advanced and stronger than them, but with Hank’s help they did manage to subdue it eventually. Connor, being as cautious as ever, interfaced with the android in search of clues for what exactly Cyberlife was planning, but Markus could only watch in confusion as Connor’s expression went from blank to worried, and after a few seconds, absolutely panicked.

Before he knew, the RK900 had pulled the gun from Hank’s wait and shot itself, causing Connor to yelp once the connection was abruptly interrupted and the now dead RK900 crumpled by their feet, completely moveless.

Hank cursed, Markus gasped and Connor… Connor seemed to have entered a state of shock, in which he would only snap out of it hours later, once they were back to their special spot on top of the church with nothing but the moon and the stars watching over them.

“I _felt_ him die,” Connor whimpered, once his brown eyes finally blinked back to reality and focused on Markus; optical units shining with unshed tears, “It was like I was dying, Markus.”

Markus remembers his breath hitching as Connor’s expression went from shocked to pained, his voice cracking with static as he uttered the next words, “ _I was scared_.”

That night, Connor broke down in his arms, causing his regulator to malfunction at every choked sob that escaped his lips. His pillar was crumbling, his beacon of light was flickering, and all because he had been too busy being overwhelmed by his feelings to actually notice Connor’s own. Markus felt so at ease and comforted by Connor’s touches and embraces, that he forgot that Connor wasn’t that different from him. Someone burdened with the fate of millions, pushing through a world of injustice and horrors, — except for, in Connor’s case, it was even more overwhelming. Because while Markus had Carl for years, teaching him what it meant to be passionate, loving, what it meant to have feelings, Connor didn’t have that luxury. Connor was forced out of his bubble by Markus' passionate words, but they never had time to talk about it. They had to escape the freighter, they had to lead a revolution, and he was too busy allowing himself to break in front of the sobbing man in his arms to take in count that he, perhaps, also needed the same from time to time.

Connor never had time to make peace with his deviancy, so imagine the turmoil assailing his head throughout this entire time. That night he also confessed the so called Amanda had paid him a visit once during one of the first demonstrations, overriding his system momentarily and trying to have him kill Markus. That confession shocked Markus, because if it was true, then it had happened several months ago.

Which means, Connor had suffered with that secret by himself all this time, all while he comforted Markus’ own fears. It made him feel, once again, like a failure.

But no, this wasn’t about him. He remembers his arms pulling Connor against his chest; a hand traveling up and down the sobbing detective’s back in a soothing motion while Markus hummed a soft, melodic tune, singing woefully without restraint.

_Remember those walls I built? Baby they’re tumbling down._

Connor looked at him with surprised wide eyes, and Markus continued. The lyrics escaping his lips with so much devotion and ease that Connor couldn’t help but blink slowly as he heard. Markus sang for a few minutes, and only stopped once Connor’s stress levels were lowered to an acceptable level. The look of pure wonder present in the RK800’s expression being more than enough to satisfy him.

Except, that Connor’s lips colliding against his were definitely something much more worth of contemplation. Markus sighed against Connor’s lips, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling he had been craving for the past dreadful months; of having Connor’s in his arms and not a damn care about the world exploding for just a few moments.

That was their song from then on. In every kiss exchanged during secluded meetings, in every moment of despair, at every tear that rolled down their cheeks. Lyrics would escape their lips, or through a wireless connection, only for regulators to acquire a more decent pace. It was the song they sang into each other’s minds as they marched down to the last demonstration that would finally convince the world that androids deserved what they asked.

And was the song which was being played by the pianist, announcing Connor’s arrival.

Markus sucked in a breath he didn’t know he needed, if only to help on cooling down his systems. The guests rose to their feet and turned to the end of the aisle, expectant eyes of humans and androids alike as the moment they have all been waiting for arrived. Markus inhaled sharply yet again, subtly smoothing [his attire](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/a5/db/56a5dbf7da2277b90ac26419acbd8b4c.jpg) and hoping he hadn’t been looking like an utter fool while reminiscing how he had fallen in love with the man he would be marrying today. North would mock him for a lifetime if she had picked up on that—

She was side-glancing at him; a knowing smile present on her lips while she winked at him and focused back on the aisle. Shit.

By the time the melody reached the chorus of the song, Connor finally stepped into the aisle, succeeding on completely knocking the air out of Markus’ artificial lungs.

He was _glorious_. [Suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ad/c4/ee/adc4eec8cb10d4fbf21f130970e495ed.jpg) pristine and impeccable as his usual, hugging at his every curve in a way that had Markus wondering if they couldn’t skip the whole thing and go straight to the honeymoon. The smile spread across his lover’s lips leaving the revolutionary leader completely floored, while his mismatched gaze befell the unruly locks on top of his fiance’s head; mind traveling back to a lovely morning where he had woken up from sleep mode only to find a fresh-out-of-the shower Connor wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and one of his shirts, proudly displaying all of the love bites Markus had distributed across his synthetic skin during their love making in the previous night — which occurred due a very cheesy and overwhelming proposal involving a trail of paintings of Connor’s majestic body and sappy poems beginning with each letter that composed his name.

_“I like your curls.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, they look good on you.”_

By the glint of satisfaction that sparkled inside those brown eyes, Markus just knew Connor had obtained the desired reaction from him, and he didn’t know if he felt affronted or honored by that.

He did love Connor’s unruly locks, after all.

Hank was by his side, sporting an entirely black suit and a calm expression while he walked his surrogate son down the aisle. His appearance definitely looked more tamed than the RK200 was used to; with a nicely trimmed beard and grizzly hair combed back, held together by an almost imperceptible rubber band. Markus felt his already big smile grow wider as he looked in Carl’s direction, who was eying him with glistened, bright eyes, and wearing his best suit. It was just a wondrous thing that both their parents were there to witness this moment.

A few moments later, Connor and Hank approached him, with Connor reaching for his hands and immediately entwining their fingers. Markus smiled fondly at his soon-to-be husband, who was looking at him like a blind man seeing for the first time. Look that definitely caused the so called 'butterflies' to flutter all around his biocomponents.

“Now, kid,” Hank’s gruff voice momentarily interrupted their longing gazes, causing the RK duo to look in his direction, “I’m entrusting this absolute idiot to you, which is honestly not much to say after you spearheaded an entire revolution together, but just know that if you ever hurt him… I will come for your plastic ass, ya’ hear me?”

Connor chuckled, while Markus could only beam at the Lieutenant, “Don’t worry, sir. I think he would kick me himself before you even had time to bother.”

The audience, now seated, burst into laughter, just as Hank did. Connor directed him a playful glare, which caused the RK200 to shrug lightheartedly. It was the truth, and everyone knew it.

“Fair point m’boy, fair point.” Hank patted Markus shoulder a few times, shooting a last glance towards Connor —was that pride?— before walking down towards his seat in the first row.

Markus turned back to Connor, barely noticing the officiator’s arrival, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Connor greeted back, squeezing his partner’s hands slightly, “You seem nervous.”

“How wouldn’t I be? You look stunning.”

A brown eyebrow shot upwards, “As if you can say anything. An overcoat? _Really_?”

Markus chuckled, “It’s part of my charms and you know it.”

“Yeah, I do, indeed.”

The audience cooed at them, all while North cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled a loud “OH JUST KISS ALREADY YOU SAPS!” that, once again, had everyone else roaring in laughter. Markus shot her a warning glare, which she didn’t seem to mind at all given her satisfied grin and little wink. Insufferable.

“Now,” they turned around upon hearing the officiator’s voice, who just happened to be a middle aged woman with a bright smile and a pleasant voice, “Are we ready?”

Both nodded, eyes focusing back on each other as their fingers remained entwined. The woman began to spoke, but Markus couldn’t help but to tune her out completely while focused on Connor’s brown eyes, which had acquired a delightful hazel hue due the sunset’s orange glow. It was the most stunning sight he had ever witnessed, and he couldn’t help how his regulator acquired a quickened pace while his processors whirred inside his brain and exoskeleton shuddered in anticipation. All things he experienced while he watched Connor break through that wall, and also during their first kiss, their first time… All moments he had safely stored in his data banks to never be lost; memories he treasured with his life.

Marriage had not been one of his thoughts while he stood in the Stratford Tower during that fatidic day and demanded rights for his people. He thought of their right to acquire their own property, to choose their governants, to walk in the streets without being attacked or treated like an over-expensive toy. He fought for their rights, and after another long month of terribly long political meetings and sorting out agreements that were still a work in progress… his people had something.

Something that just happened to be enough to allow him to marry the one person who helped him make that dream come true. The piece of his life he never knew he needed, but that he was more than keen to embrace.

The officiator coaxed them to share their vows, and Markus immediately felt his synthetic skin disappear while ivory fingers tightly held each other; the prompt of interfacing automatically being accepted as Markus welcomed Connor into his very being.

“I had no idea who I truly was when all of this started. I lived a nice life, sheltered from the horrors of this world and being taught by an amazing man with amazing tastes what it is to be alive,” he briefly looked towards Carl, who had a smile from ear to ear, before returning his gaze in Connor’s direction, “I was not ready for the reality I was plunged in, and I was even more foolish to think I could do things on my own, and that change can be brought by a man alone… I was lost, hopeless, afraid…” His thumbs gently brushed over Connor’s pale knuckles, “That is until you showed up, and pointed a gun at my head.”

Giggles and gasps erupted from the audience, while Connor chuckled meekly and diverted his eyes for a moment. If androids could blush, Markus was sure that Connor’s cheeks would have acquired a beautiful hue of blue in that moment.

“I was scared, I admit… but more for you than myself, if I’m being honest.” Markus sighed, having Connor to focus back at him with an intrigued look, “You didn’t seem keen to pull that trigger. All I saw in your face was reluctance, and fear… A fear that maybe you were not doing the right thing, so I took a leap of faith, and decided that maybe… The so called ‘Deviant Hunter’ was not as bad as they made him sound.”

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the couple of Tracis cuddle each other in a corner; a content smile spreading across their lips as they nodded in agreement.

“So I reached for him, I gave him a choice… And he took my hand.” He pushed their palms together, as if to emphasize his point, “From that moment on, I knew I had someone I could trust, and after everything I saw you do, and everything you were capable of, I knew the admiration growing inside me whenever I looked at you wasn’t unfounded.”

Connor bit his lip, “You need to give everything a poetic touch, don’t you?”

“I'd say it’s in my program, but I’d be lying,” he smiled teasingly, “After all, my father who taught me to be like this.”

Carl’s weak chuckle sounded from a corner. By the gist of it, he was definitely crying.

“The man who told me that ‘When the world falls into darkness, some men have the courage to lead it out’,” Markus took yet another sharp inhale, clearly seeming less playful, “I, for a long time, didn’t believe to be that man… Even if everyone else said so.” His palm came to rest on Connor’s cheek, thumb caressing the skin adoringly and having Connor to close his eyes in contentment, “But with you by my side, I learned to be that man, and for that… I couldn’t be more grateful.”

A few sniffs could be heard in the air, and Markus made a mental note to tease North in specific to be one of the first ones to shed tears in his wedding.

“Thank you for being my base, and my beacon of light when I was lost in midst my own concerns, chasing away the darkness and helping me become the man I am today.” Markus slid the ring offered by the officiator on Connor’s ivory finger, bringing his hand to his lips and gently kissing the delicate area of Connor's knuckles, “A man, not a machine, who will love and stand by your side as long as our wires and cerulean hearts last.” He vowed, feeling his chest flutter by the loving gaze Connor was directing at him,”I promise.”

Connor beamed at him, lips parting into a fond smile as he nodded in acceptance, and Markus watched his eyes trail down to the [beautiful black ring](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d0/26/55/d02655cff67bc49182f7f21a52ad98c8.jpg) that now nestled his finger. It looked beautiful against Connor’s milky skin —which had returned to normal once their interface came to an end— and Markus couldn’t be prouder of his choice. While golden rings had a special meaning, Markus just couldn’t bring himself to follow all of humanity’s customs regarding weddings. He still was going to place a ring on Connor’s finger in which the poetic ‘vein of life’ was situated, because they did earn their right to call themselves alive… But he felt like this needed his own touch, just to remind them that although they were alive, they were not humans. Similar, maybe, but they were a brand new kind of living beings, so he thought he had the right of changing things a little bit; hence his eccentric choice for a ring.

His partner seemed to love it by the way his slender fingers adoringly caressed the black material of the wedding band. If Markus could, he would definitely pat himself on the back.

“My mission used to be everything I cared about,” Connor’s voice broke him from his reverie as those groundbreaking chestnut brown eyes focused back on him, fingers lingering on the peculiar wedding band circling his finger, “Nothing else mattered. Neither lives, or relationships, everything was just an obstacle between me and my goals, and I was a machine that wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger if it was needed.” He admitted, hands reaching for Markus and having their fingers brush against each other, causing small electric discharges to course through the RK200’s biocomponents, “But then I saw you on that broadcast, having done simply one of the most idiotic things someone could ever consider by infiltrating a human tower and asking peace from beings who speak through violence. It was something very, very stupid, indeed.”

Markus felt a pout form in his lips, causing Connor to smirk in satisfaction. _Cocky asshole_.

“But it was that bold, irrational move, which allowed me to start considering that maybe I wasn’t on the right side of justice. That maybe, I wasn’t just a machine made to kill and to be dismantled in case I failed. I’ve died, so many times, just to jump into another body, but it never mattered. That never affected me, I wasn’t afraid of anything. How could I fear when I couldn’t feel?” A shuddered breath escaped his lips, and Markus had to hold back the need to seal them with his own. He just couldn’t bear to see Connor distraught as he always seem to get while remembering his pre-deviant days, “But… That is not exactly true. I began to feel, I somehow always did, although I ignored the possibility, but those words of yours reached into me in a way that I began to question if I didn't indeed have a soul, and once we met face-to-face and I held that gun to your head, you didn’t hesitate to reach to me,” Connor squeezed his hands, eyes shinning with gratefulness and emotion as he proceeded, “I have never been validated like that, in all of my short existence. I had a gun pointed to your head, and yet you walked towards me. You soothed me, and in that moment, I knew what I had to do. I have no shame to admit I tore down that wall for you, just like I have no shame to say my entire world crumbled with it. My missions and directives vanished, while everything I thought was true was shattered. I felt weak, vulnerable, terrified…” Connor smiled brightly, causing Markus to feel a knot form inside his throat while his processors once again whirred and his optical units malfunctioned as memories from that night seemed to play before his mismatched eyes, “But after the pain and despair settled, the first thing I saw was you. Standing there with a proud look in your face, appearing to shine in a way that would make the sun become envious of your light. All my doubts and fears were erradicated within the second, and for a moment, I felt peace just by being in your presence, and the idea that I was feeling, well… It was a lot to take in.”

Markus bit his lip, hand massaging the other’s trembling ones while he attempted to even out his artificial breathing. Connor had never told him those things; not in that light, at least. It caught him completely off guard that he would add such an intimate moment in his vows, but Markus couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the love of his life had literally just laid his feelings bare before him and everyone else to see.

“ _I love you_ , Markus. Going through months of tension and death was easy for me, I was used to that — I was used to violence. But you were always there, pushing the darkness away and taming the monster Cyberlife had manufactured. It was easy for me to storm through a conflict, but it definitely wasn’t easy for me to be by your side without truly _having_ you. It pained me, every night, and I wanted to tell you but… I had no idea what was really happening inside my head, I had no time to assimilate the feelings now coursing through my body and affecting my neural processors, I had no idea I was falling slowly and madly in love with you every day we spent together, fighting for what we believed it was right.” Connor brought one of Markus’ hands to his mouth, much like the other had done earlier, and allowed his lips to brush against the cocoa skin, “My saving grace, my light, my leader and my sun. I solemnly swear —as a man, not a machine— to love and stand by your side as long as our wires and cerulean hearts last.” He repeated the words, sliding Markus’ own ring on his finger, brown eyes returning to the teary eyed leader as their fingers entwined once more, and he rested his forehead against his. Artificial breathing mingling together as Markus attempted to slow down the erratic rhythm assailing his pump regulator, “ _I promise_.”

The audience was rendered speechless, nobody really expecting Connor’s vows to be that breathtaking. Markus was known to be the sappiest between the two of them, with his undying love confessions and passionate serenades which always elicited a chuckle or an eye-roll from Connor’s part. The RK800 was reserved —less vocal, more physical—, always surprising Markus during their intimate moments as his touches and moans seemed to speak more than any word that ever left his mouth could. A secret they kept between four walls or to the intimacy of their minds as they shared ‘dreams’ upon entering sleeping mode while interfacing. But even like that, Markus didn’t have idea of the amount of importance he held in his partner’s life.

For him, Connor was his guiding light, his pillar of support, his confidant.

But for Connor he was the warmth, a reason to live, _his very own sun_.

It was too much, just too much, and before he knew, his lips were crashing against his now husband’s smooth ones; artificial tongues mingling together in a feast of tastes and sensations as their family and friends erupted into heartfelt cheers. Markus thought he heard the officiator giggle from where she stood, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he was savoring the entirety of Connor’s very being while pouring all his love and affection into that kiss.

“GET A ROOM!”

Aaaand that was North.

The newlyweds broke their overwhelming kiss with lighthearted chuckles, having the entire audience to roar in both laughter and cheers as Connor hid his face on the crook of his neck and he shook his head. North had a shit eating grin present in her lips, but judging by the fresh tear streaks present on her cheeks while she catcalled along with Simon and Josh, she had been bawling her eyes out during the entire ceremony, just like most of the guests who were either wiping tears away —in Kara’s case— or angrily rubbing their eyes —in Hank’s case.

The officiator announced their newly acquired positions as husbands with a happy cheer, and Markus couldn’t help but to simply pull Connor to a side hug while the RK800 sighed contently in his arms and the audience continued to applaud. He allowed a happy smile grace his lips, eyes closing in satisfaction as his head came to rest on top of Connor’s.

Silently, a ping echoed inside his head announcing a channel had been opened, but before he could question, a warm, melodic voice he would recognize anywhere filled his thoughts.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

  
He bit his lip, being unable to continue fighting back the lone tear that rolled down his cheek as he pulled Connor closer and responded in kind.

 _You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

Connor released another contended sigh, cuddling closer to his husband. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“No,” Markus placed a chaste kiss on top of the brown locks, “You definitely aren’t.”

Apparently the Deviant Hunter had caught him, _and he couldn’t be happier for it_.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT OK I'M BAWLING HERE.
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY BABIES.
> 
> Also, I love Halo. G o o d b y e.


End file.
